


Date a Doctor

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berpacaran dengan seorang dokter itu sulit. Sulitnya itu selalu saja pada saat romantis. Semisal saja waktu berpegangan tangan harus memakai hand sanithyzer dulu. Mau jalan-jalan harus mengecek kondisi biologis dan ekologis tak lupa patologisnya. Pelukan saja anti, apalagi ciuman!? Oh, serba salah! Mulai hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata harus mencari cara meluluhkan hati dokter yang merangkap kekasihnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date a Doctor

A Naruto Fanfiction,  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance Humor  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Warning: OOC, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)  
.  
.  
.  
Summary: Berpacaran dengan seorang dokter itu sulit. Sulitnya itu selalu saja pada saat romantis. Semisal saja waktu berpegangan tangan harus memakai hand sanithyzer dulu. Mau jalan-jalan harus mengecek kondisi biologis dan ekologis tak lupa patologisnya. Pelukan saja anti, apalagi ciuman!? Oh, serba salah! Mulai hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata harus mencari cara meluluhkan hati dokter yang merangkap kekasihnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.  
.  
.  
.

Trururu, trururu...  
Ponsel flip berwarna hitam metalic itu terus saja bergetar tapi diabaikan oleh pemiliknya. Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemilik ponsel masih asyik memeriksa laporan keadaan pasien yang berada di rumah sakitnya.   
Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan Sasuke baru menyadarinya, ia menatap nama panggilan masuk, Hinata. Jemarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima telepon. Yang pasti, tidak mengangkat telepon sang kekasih sejumlah 10 misscall akan membuat semua orang murka bukan?  
"Sasuke?" terdengar suara lembut di ujung telepon, Hinata sang kekasih entah kenapa tidak marah pada Sasuke yang membuatnya menelepon sebanyak sepuluh kali.  
"Ya. Ini aku, Hinata. Ada apa?" meski bersikap stoic, Sasuke cukup bersyukur Hinata tidak murka ataupun memarahinya.  
"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Hinata masih dengan suara lembut.  
"Tidak, ada apa?" Sasuke mulai merasa bahwa kesabaran Hinata saat ini memiliki maksud tertentu.  
"Apa kau punya waktu luang minggu ini?" Sasuke mendesah pelan, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Hinata ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, padahal Sasuke sudah sering melarang Hinata pergi ke tempat sembarangan yang kondisi biologis, ekologis, dan patologisnya kurang baik.  
Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku tidak mau." Jawaban itu langsung saja membuat gadis yang berada di tempat lain terdiam lalu merengut kesal.  
"Ke apartemenku saja." saran Sasuke. Masih belum ada tanggapan dari Hinata.  
"Ya sudah,-" Hinata mulai berbicara. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tanpa tahu bahwa Hinata mulai mengeluarkan kartu As-nya, "-aku pergi dengan Sai saja." Hinata menyeringai di ujung sana dan Sasuke malah tersentak kaget.  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Sasuke mengerang frustasi karena setelah pembicaraan tadi mencapai fase yang menyebalkan, Hinata langsung memutuskan sambungan. Sasuke mendecih, mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia dan Sai memperebutkan Hinata sewaktu kuliah. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran bersama Sai untuk sekadar mengantar jemput sang gadis manis yang popular di universitasnya.  
Pada saat itu Hinata memang lebih condong pada Sai meski akhirnya Sasuke yang menjadi tempat berlabuh gadis manis bermata amethyst itu. Sejak itu Sasuke menjadi anti dengan segala sesuatu berbau Sai, baik itu orangnya maupun program gambar yang bernama sama dengan pemuda maniak seni itu.  
Siapa saja asal jangan Sai, Sasuke akan memperbolehkan Hinata pergi walau tidak terlalu rela.  
Percuma menelepon kembali karena Hinata tak akan mengangkatnya kecuali Sasuke datang ke rumahnya, terlebih dulu menghadapi Neji dan Hiashi yang galak, diusili Hanabi dan membawa cinnamon roll, mungkin Hinata akan memaafkannya. Itu hanya kemungkinan lho.  
Sial!   
Daripada menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Hinata pergi dengan Sai mungkin Sasuke harus pergi ke rumah penuh jebakan batman itu.  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Di sebuah kamar lavender, Hinata tersenyum, memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, yang pasti datang ke rumahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Aku belum akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Hihi… lalu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang selalu kau ajari." Desis Hinata sambil memainkan ponselnya.  
Tepat seperti yang Hinata perkirakan, Sasuke datang dengan sekotak cinnamon. Mula-mula di hadang oleh Neji dan Hiashi, lalu disusul Hanabi. Seperti perkiraan selanjutnya Sasuke mendatangi kamarnya.  
"Hinata, buka pintunya."  
Tidak ada balasan, di dalam kamar Hinata menyeringai di dalam kamar.  
"Pulanglah, Sasuke." suara Hinata terdengar serak. Kelihatannya menangis, pikir Sasuke. Rasa bersalah makin merundungi dirinya. Ia tak tahu kalau Hinata sedang terkekeh di dalam sana melancarkan aksi pura-puranya.  
"Hinata?" Sasuke merasa cemas.   
"A-aku akan tetap pergi bersama Sai, jadi pulanglah." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum evil. Tergambar di otaknya bagaimana reaksi Sasuke di luar pintu.  
"Jangan, Hinata!" kentara sekali bahwa Sasuke kesal nama Sai dibawa ke dalam pembicaraan ini. Hinata terkikik pelan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan bantal untuk meredam suara tawanya.   
"Pulanglah." Hinata kembali menyusun ide cemerlang di otaknya.  
Sasuke berdecak, kelihatannya tak ada gunanya ia memaksa Hinata keluar dengan memdobrak pintu, bisa-bisa dirinya yang akan didobrak duo pria Hyuuga.  
"Baiklah."  
'Tapi jangan heran kalau aku akan menculikmu, Hime.' batin Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Hinata tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya.  
"Then the plans go one by one."  
Hinata mulai terlelap di alam mimpi menunggu hari esok yang penuh romantisme.  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.

Pagi telah tiba, Hinata menguap lalu menatap jam weker di sampingnya. Jam 7.30, saatnya bersiap-siap untuk rencana selanjutnya. Mandi, memilih setelan one piece berwarna biru langit, flat shoes polkadot, tas tangan warna putih. Tak lupa dandanan tipis natural. Hinata mengacungkan dua jarinya seperti bentuk pistol menghadap foto Sasuke yang ada di depan meja rias.  
"Dorr!! Bersiaplah, Uchiha Sasuke! Ukh, itu memalukan, aku abenar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti gaya Sakura ataupun Ino." Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.  
Ponsel Hinata berdering pelan, ia mengangkatnya dengan buru-buru, "Moshi-moshi, Hinata desu."  
"Sudah siap, Hinata?" sebuah suara maskulin melingkupi pendengaran Hinata.  
"Hai! Yoroshiku onegashimasu!" ujar Hinata bersemangat disambut tawa dari orang yang menelepon-tak lain adalah Sai-.  
"Oke, aku tunggu."  
Pembicaraan itu berakhir. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan!  
Di sebuah taman, seorang pria berpakaian casual berdiri sambil sesekali memperhatikan arah jarum jam di arlojinya. Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum waktu perjanjian. Mulanya ia menolak untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan cara berkencan  
"Ohayou, Sai." Hinata telah tiba dengan penampilan yang benar-benar membuatnya terpukau.  
"Kau tampak manis, Hinata." Sai tersenyum sambil mendekati Hinata. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata sampai wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.  
'Hinata, dia ada di sini sejak 20 menit yang lalu.' bisik Sai sambil terkekeh.  
"Hontou? Arigatou, Sai."  
Di lain tempat, seperti yang di katakan Sai, Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat kenekatan Sai mendekati gadisnya dengan seenak jidat. Mau keluar sekarang Sasuke gengsi, mana mungkin ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan muncul di hadapan Hinata dengan penampilan seperti stalker ini?  
"Awas kau, Sai! Aku akan menjahit mulutmu beserta senyum anehmu itu!" umpat Sasuke sambil memikirkan prosesi jahit menjahit di ruang bedah pribadinya.  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.

Kembali pada Hinata dan Sai yang mulai berjalan menuju destinasi mereka, sekaligus tempat menjalankan rencana klimaks hari ini. Saat melihat bahwa Sai dan Hinata telah menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya, Sasuke segera bergerak mengikuti mereka dengan sesekali menyemprotkan spray anti bakteria ke tubuhnya.  
Bagaimanapun juga kesehatan adalah prioritas Sasuke juga bukan?  
Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Sai tengah berjalan sambil sesekali bersenda gurau.  
"Hinata," panggil Sai sambil menghentikan langkah yang diikuti Sasuke dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon ginkgo.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah heran.  
"Ayo, bergandengan tangan." ucap Sai sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah belakang sambil menguatkan volume suaranya. Hinata yang mengerti langsung saja menggaet jemari Sai sambil tersenyum.  
Mereka kembali berjalan dan Sasuke mendesis marah, "Ralat! Aku tak jadi menjahit mulutnya. Aku akan membuatnya jadi mumi hidup!!"  
…….  
Sasuke benar-benar emosi sekarang. Berbekal boneka voodoo dan paku panjang, Sasuke merapal berbagai jenis mantra dan kutukan sambil menusuk voodoo berlumuran tinta membentuk huruf kanji Sai. Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mengucapkan kata "Mati kau.. Mati kau!" secara berulang kali seperti seorang dukun.  
Heran mengapa hal ini sampai terjadi?  
Hal ini kembali ke peristiwa setengah jam yang lalu dimana Hinata dan Sai telah menapakkan kaki di sebuah taman bermain yang tengah terkenal di kalangan pasangan remaja sebagai tempat kencan yang sempurna.  
Dan hal yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke palin muak adalah saat Sai dengan seenaknya menaruh tangannya di pundak Hinata dengan lagak sok romantis. Dasar muka hantu sialan! Maki Sasuke dalam hati. Bahkan Sasuke saja harus hati-hati saat ingin menyentuh kulit sang gadis pujaan, sampai-sampai ia selalu menyiapkan hand sanithyzer di sakunya.  
“Kyaa…!”  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan Hinata, Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan mengawasi keadaan. Dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum puas menyaksikan sang korban voodoo doll jatuh terpeleset. Tidak sia-sia kan Sasuke merapal mantra selama belasan menit?  
Karma does exist, Sai.  
Lho, bukankah idiom itu tidak tepat? Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan asyik menikmati letupan euforia kebahagiaan di hatinya.  
Well, Sasuke memang mengakui bahwa ia senang melihat Sai terjatuh tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama membuat senyum di bibirnya menghilang karena ia baru saja menyaksikan hal terburuk di hidupnya yaitu Hinata membantu memapah Sai yang kesulitan berdiri. Sai menyeringai dan Sasuke melihatnya. Ini tidak bagus, calon mumi itu pasti berniat buruk. Sasuke menggeram, tinjunya mengepal.  
Tanpa Sasuke tahu, itu sebenarnya merupakan salah satu sandiwara Sai dan Hinata. Sebelum Sai terjatuh sudah ada suatu percakapan khusus,  
"Hinata," Sai memulai pembicaraan.  
"Hum? Doushita?" Hinata menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya.  
"Kelihatannya Sasuke tak akan mudah terpancing kalau kita hanya berjalan beriringan. Bahkan dia tak terpancing saat kita berpegangan tangan." Jelas Sai sambil mengawasi Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.  
"Benar juga. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Hinata jadi bingung.  
"Aku ada ide, tapi aku tak bisa memperkirakan apa tanggapan Sasuke nantinya." Sai tersenyum ragu.  
"Mau mencobanya, Sai?" tawar Hinata sambil memberikan senyum halus.  
"As your wish, Hinata." Yah, Sai memang tak mampu menolak permintaan Hinata.  
"Begini sudah benar?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha memapah tubuh Sai setelah adegan jatuh pura-pura tadi.  
"Hm, kita tunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Ayo, kita menuju ke sana." ucap Sai melirik sebuah bangku taman.  
Rencana ini telah memasuki klimaksnya!  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Hinata dan Sai duduk bersama di bangku taman disertai aura mencekam dari Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, mengawasi keadaan. Sai tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata, membuat sang gadis terlonjak heran dan Sasuke mengutuk Said an segala eksistensinya di dunia ini.  
“Hinata, maukah kau jadi pacarku?”   
Hinata terkejut! Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah semua ini tak ada dalam daftar rencananya? Lho, perkembangan hubungan macam apa ini?  
“S-sai?” Hinata mulai merasa ini semua berjalan tidak benar.  
“Lanjutkan saja, Hinata.” Perintah Sai sambil meneruskan aksi pura-puranya.  
“A-aku…,” Hinata berubah gugup, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
“A-aku…, bingung.” Hinata mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ia memang bingung.  
“Putuskan saja pria pengekang itu dan kembali padaku.” Sai menatap intens mata pearl Hinata, membuat si empunya merasa malu.  
“E-eto…,” Sial! Hinata benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.   
‘Sasuke, tolong!’ jerit Hinata dalam hati.  
Seakan mendengar jeritan dalam hati Hinata, Sasuke muncul sambil menenteng jaket dan topi yang ia pakai untuk memata-matai tadi. Dengan wajah kesal dan tatapan tajam, Sasuke menepis tangan Sai, lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk bersembunyi di punggung Hinata.  
“Pria pengekang ya? Setidaknya aku tidak berbuat mesum sepertimu, mumi.” Sindir Sasuke sambil mendelik pada Sai yang bertahan dengan senyum palsunya.  
“S-sasuke-kun, sudahlah,” bujuk Hinata sambil menarik-narik kemeja Hinata.  
“Apa maksudmu? Kau memang mengekang dan bahkan tidak mempedulikan Hinata kan?” Sai tersenyum mengejek.  
“Diamlah kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mumi. Satu lagi, aku memang mengizinkan Hinata berteman dan pergi denganmu tapi tidak dengan perilaku tanganmu yang mengerikan itu.” Ucap Sasuke sambil melempar peralatan penguntitannya ke bangku taman dan mengeluarkan sebotol sprayer dan menyemprot isinya ke tangan Sai sebanyak beberapa kali, sampai Sai diam tak berkutik.  
“Hinata, ikut aku.” Perintah Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang tampak kasihan pada Sai.  
“T-tapi,…,” Hinata berusaha membantu Sai karena merasa bersalah pada pria yang berniat membantunya.  
Sasuke menghela napas berusaha menjaga kesabarannya. Lalu dengan satu tarikan, Hinata telah berada di punggung Sasuke dengan posisi seorang pekerja bengunan mengangkat karung semen di punggungnya. Hinata meronta sambil memukuli punggung Sasuke. Hinata sejenak menatap Sai yang malah tersenyum padanya dan membuat isyarat, ‘selanjutnya giliranmu’. Hinata tersenyum pertanda minta maaf dan membuat tanda ‘oke’ dengan jarinya.  
Sampai di sebuah permainan yang digandrungi kaum muda, bianglala, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu ditatap orang sekitar yang melihat posisi gendongan tidak elitnya.  
Sasuke tampak membeli tiket di counter dan segera menarik Hinata memasuki sebuah ruang kosong di bianglala itu. Saat bianglala mulai bergerak, suasana terasa canggung, sunyi. Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dan diam karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok di depannya membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.  
“Di mana?” tanya Sasuke ambigu.  
“A-apa?” Hinata memastikan pendengarannya sekali lagi.  
“Di mana dia menyentuhmu, biar ku bersihkan.” Ucap Sasuke, membuat Hinata tersenyum kaku dengan kalimat bermakna aneh milik Sasuke.  
“H-hanya tangan dan bahu, kurasa.” Jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.  
Sasuke memandang mata Hinata, lalu mendesah pelan. Sebotol hand sanithyzer dan sebuah saputangan berwarna abu-abu Sasuke keluarkan, perlahan Sasuke menuangkan cairan dingin itu ke tangan Hinata lalu mengusapnya dengan tangan. Sensasi dinginnya membuat Hinata berjengit. Setelah kering, Sasuke beralih menuangkan sedikit cairan kental itu ke saputangannya dan mengusapnya di bahu Hinata, membuat Hinata melenguh pelan karena merasa geli.  
Sasuke masih saja diam, membuat Hinata yang merasa bersalah merangsek memeluk Sasuke.  
“Gomen, Sasuke.” Hinata meminta maaf, bisa dirasakannya Sasuke juga balik memeluk tubuhnya.  
“Hinata,”  
“Gomen ne. Hontou ni gomennasai. Aku yang salah.” Kini Hinata tahu seberapa khawatirnya Sasuke padanya. Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan bersikap egois.  
“Iie. Daijoubu, aku ada untukmu. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, aku juga salah.” Sasuke mencium aroma lavender dari rambut Hinata yang membuatnya kembali tenang, kalau saja ia tak membawa Hinata secepatnya, mungkin ia sudah melakukan baku hantam dengan Sai.  
Sasuke membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata, Sasuke memandang ke atas lalu meraih tengkuk gadis Hyuuga itu. Mempertipis jarak, membuat sebuah kecupan manis yang membuat Hinata terbelalak.  
Sasuke kembali memutuskan ciuman manis itu, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, terkejut, malu, senang semua perasaan itu campur aduk di dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Hinata, menikmati saat-saat sebelum bianglala ini berhenti di permukaan tanah.  
Dan dalam hidupnya, Hinata Hyuuga, sang gadis yang selalu berusaha mendapat kenangan romantic bersama sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya mendapat ciuman dan pelukan tak lupa gendongan tak elit dari sang kekasih Sasuke Uchiha yang biasa akan mendiktenya dengan teori kedokteran terlebih dahulu.  
.  
.  
Date a Doctor © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.

Apa ini berarti ia sukses?  
Hinata tersenyum, mencubit pipinya sendiri saat mereka telah turun dari bianglala sampai Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah heran.  
“Sasuke-kun,”  
“Hn?”  
“Daisuki!”  
Dan Hinata mampu melihat semburat merah itu menghiasi wajah pucat Sasuke yang megacak rambutnya dengan gemas.  
Date a doctor? It’s not annoying anymore!

FIN

Oke, hai hai minna, Ether hadir dengan one shot lagi setelah menamatkan UDA dan baru publish fanfic Kurobas! Sebenarnya fanfic ini officially dipublish di Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina, grup SasuHina di facebook tapi karena Ether kesulitan mengetik lewat Hp akhirnya Ether selesaikan di computer setelah mengcopy data dari grup. Oke, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa mengisis kotak review. 

MIND   
TO  
RNR  
???

Salam hangat,

Ether-chan  
10/12/14


End file.
